


21:49

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: SKZ [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Degradation, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: "I'm going to make you a real slut, baby girl."
Relationships: Seo Changbin/You
Series: SKZ [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561771
Kudos: 13





	21:49

Your cheek is pressed cold against the wall, eyes shut as your lips fall open and the most corruptive of sounds fall out. Your knees feel weak. You start to lose the feeling in your hands and thighs and neck as pleasure overcomes you. 

Your body is on fire with each of his touches and you know that if he wasn’t there behind you, supporting you with his thigh between your own, one hand around your waist, you would have been no better than a puddle on the floor. That’s how he made you feel. 

And it wasn’t because he was  _ always  _ like this. 

Changbin was the best example of a switch anyone could have ever found. He craved for the sweet words to leave your lips that he was exactly what you needed, that you would never find anyone as good as him, but there was something deep down he always wanted to act on. 

You saw it when he would eye you from across the room, jealous of the way you joked with someone else too similarly to how you joked with him. He knew what it was like to want to see you naked, so he definitely knew when someone else did too. He understood that desire to have you bending to his will and listening to his every command. 

"You like that?" Changbin questions, hand on your bare skin, digging his nails into you. His grip moves from your hip, down slightly to your thigh. His movements, the red raw trail he leaves across your skin as he reaches around the back of your thigh. 

He barely touches you yet you’re still so  _ needy  _ for him that he can barely contain the excitement inside him. He knew what he was supposed to do, but every part of him wanted to get on with this and have you beneath him crying out his name so no one ever thought of you to the same way again. 

His middle and index finger rub at your panties, a low chuckle leaving his lips. He presses them once to the back of your neck, inhaling deeply as he does so. "Oh, you  _ do _ ." 

Your mindless nodding was only telling him to carry on what he was doing, to encourage him that you were waiting on every word that left his mouth. Which, of course, you were. There was just an ounce of pride left that you didn't want to relinquish. Changbin's body moves flush against your own, melting against all of your curves as his lips ghost over your ears, to your collar bones and then your neck. He skims his teeth over your skin before returning to your ear. 

"I'm going to make you a real slut, baby girl." 

  
  



End file.
